


hate that guy

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Hate fucking, M/M, PWP, aggressive sex, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: madara sure enjoys provoking people he can't stand. yuzuru is nowhere near as good at ignoring attempts to get under his skin as he pretends.





	hate that guy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally intend on publishing this but it was one of my attempts at kinktober (before continuously being lazy) and some more practice at sin writing. Since I filled pairs without much if any writing I decided someone out there might like this scrap. Hopefully it's not too bad. Take my nonsense rare pair.

It was dangerous the times they would cross paths, the more alone they were the more mutual bloodlust would come pouring out.

This man is a threat. Yuzuru’s instincts screamed it immediately. And while he had no way of knowing just how seriously Madara took him in return, he at least got enough recognition when the other’s muscled body would stiffen. Ready to pounce in any action required to defend himself.

Yuzuru himself wasn’t sure how it went from two predators who eyed each other with caution to primal hungry attacking of one another. Not in a fight, though there was enough biting, scratching and occasional swinging of fists or legs in frustration.

There was nothing romantic or tender about it, Yuzuru wasn’t even sure how much attraction there was involved, just fierce aggressive energies clashing.

All it would take is meeting eyes or the accidental bump of shoulders. If the timing was inconvenient, unable to forcibly drag the other into the nearest semi private space it would instead become a matter of finding a space after school.

Pretty much the only rule they had was no kissing, which neither wanted anyway. While Yuzuru tried to lecture and firmly say idols shouldn’t be leaving visible marks in times after when pulling on clothes Madara would just cheekily say he had no intention of going easy on him.

“Your instincts are getting slow, Yuzuru-san.” Madara provoked, canines glaring as he smirked, Yuzuru’s body shuddering from the force of his spine being shoved against the windowsill.

“You say that like you’re not intentionally attacking my weak points.” Yuzuru scoffed in protest, hands roughly ripping at Madara’s buttons out of the desire to be petty and ruin his clothes more than any need to access his skin.

“I’d never be so cruel. Mama is very nurturing.” Madara says with amusement, making Yuzuru gag in distaste but the distraction served its purpose, the shorter found his pants and underwear pulled down, just over his ass enough to expose his hole.

Who entered who always was about who managed to win the before fight, who snuck up on the other better and more often enough it really was Madara winning out in that competition of brute force.

Yuzuru removed himself from the confines of clumsily moved clothes, no intention of dirtying his pants and knowing Madara wouldn’t care to help.

The third year was unzipping himself, they were in a pretty precarious place, all it would take is someone travelling up the stairs to find them on the staircase and they’d be seen. But it was after school and a less travelled place on the grounds, and there was a point where there was too much impatience to relocate.

Yuzuru submitted to knowing Madara had him pinned this time, legs moving around Madara’s waist to support himself better rather than being fucked upwards with each movement once Madara was in him.

Preparation was done based on how much frustration one had, walking away from an encounter together limping and cleaning yourself up wasn’t so strange.

“Oho? You can be cute too sometimes, relying on your seniors, huh?” Madara mocked again.

Yuzuru just threw a punch at his jaw, Madara laughed at the contact and he just wished he’d put more force into it so as to really shut him up.

Before Madara could say more to him Yuzuru shoved his fingers into his mouth, the fact that Madara hadn't already pressed inside of him meant he was allowed to prepare himself. The way the taller's tongue moved quickly and his teeth were closing down on his fingers making Yuzuru hiss irritably let him know Madara wouldn't wait on him long.

Madara sucked on those digits, coating him roughly and ended it by ripping at the younger's short hair to tell him to let go.

Yuzuru's glare made it worth it, he spoke some insult that didn't reach Madara's ears and quickly moved to start to press into himself.

There was no time for easing into it so he was right to two fingers, trying to keep himself from giving a show and just making his hole accessible. He could feel the heat radiating off Madara, vaguely aware of movement from the brunet which meant he was probably pumping himself as his own preparation. 

Madara was large to the point he'd hurt no matter how prepared Yuzuru was or if the other was capable of being gentle he'd still feel it and ache after. It could be annoying sometimes but for the most part it was the only redeemable part of Madara that kept Yuzuru interested.

"We're ready." Madara decided for them, pulling Yuzuru's fingers away and starting to push into the ring of muscle.

Madara wasn't helping supporting him any, Yuzuru had to squeeze his legs tighter around him and grip his hands against him desperately as his only distractions from the pain of being spread.

That all too annoying voice of Madara grunting in his ear with volume that felt too loud as he already started thrusting into him.

"If you… Don't pull out I'll rip it off." Yuzuru warned while he still felt capable of speaking.

Madara only laughed at the warning, "So scary."

Yuzuru was scratching into his neck, trying to contain whimper like moans as he was aggressively fucked into. 

There was no rhythm, no consideration for his own pleasure, just Madara fucking into his tightness for the sake of getting himself off. Just another bit of bastardry from the senior, making Yuzuru work himself if he wanted to get off with him while he still had the stimulation of a partner being there at all.

He squeezed tighter, voice moaning out too loud with each enthusiastic thrust that smashed his back into the hard wall. Madara was set on causing as much harm as possible. That's how it pretty much always went.

Trying to muffle himself Yuzuru leant his head down to start aggressively biting into Madara's skin, his retaliation to the bruises that he could already feel forming.

Harder, faster, the more sloppy but powerful his thrusts got the closer Madara was. Yuzuru got used to picking it up, squeezing involuntarily from that pleasure of being treated so roughly, mind too lost to be able to remember his own threat when he felt Madara still and shoot heat into him.

It was probably just to spite him, Yuzuru realized, a shaky hand moving down to grab and start to rub himself, desperately wanting to chase spilling himself while he was still feeling full and used with adrenaline pumping.

He saw white when he did manage to cum, panting heavily and head falling back in satisfaction. Madara had some reply but the words didn't reach him coherently which he was thankful for. 

When he blinked himself back into proper consciousness, Madara was already zipped up and walking off. Well, it's not like he cared, but feeling his release leaking out left him in nothing but a bitter mood, mentally promising to pay Madara back for that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly shippy since my hc would involve them solely fucking with someone who can keep up with their levels of aggression. Madara probably gets a kick out of "tainting" one of Eichi's kids too. I still have no confidence in writing Madara but it was a short fuck so sweats it'll do.


End file.
